Leone (Akame ga Kill!)
Summary Leone (レオーネ Reōne) is one of the older members of the assassination group, Night Raid. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets in which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. Leone is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. When she transforms, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, often seen shoving Tatsumi into her breasts, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amounts of sake. She serves as a sort of big sister figure to Tatsumi and younger members in Night Raid, often referring to herself as "onee-san". Despite the morally dodgy nature that she can sometimes display, Leone is not one to tolerate injustice, and can be especially vicious to those who commit the most vile of acts. She also enjoys fighting her enemies a lot, as said by Najenda who told her that she needs to change that habit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C Name: Leone Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Martial Arts, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid, though can only attach her limbs back with the help of Lubbock's Cross Tail), Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (can easily take down Danger Beasts and one of the strongest Night Raid members physically) Speed: Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged a near point blank explosion, grabbed Akame and went towards the shield in short time; comparable to Akame) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted a giant boulder and used it to crush Dorothea) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Small City level (Tanked Budo's lightning and was fine afterwards), Regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: Extremely high; can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Animal King: Lionelle - a Support-type Teigu in the form of a belt Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and skilled combatant, also very skilled in stealth and swindling Weaknesses: Lacking when it comes to ranged combat and regenerating arms takes a long time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Leone possesses a Teigu in the form of a belt, named "Animal King: Lionelle (百獣王化 ライオネル Hyakujū Ōka: Raioneru)". When activated, it enhances her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. She is also a skilled spy and manipulator, occasionally using her skills to swindle people out of their money, as seen with Tatsumi. Leone is also a very skilled combatant, using such to fight her enemies, and has managed to fight even the most skilled enemies on even ground, although she usually kills them rather quickly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Revolutionaries Category:Cats Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Monster Girls